


Unspoken

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Not everything must be said in words.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://hardticket.livejournal.com/profile)[**hardticket**](http://hardticket.livejournal.com/) mentioned something about a Harry/Ron 100 word drabble community and it got me in the mood for a H/R drabble. This is my first successful attempt at keeping it at exactly 100 words. lol Although it still feels weird to post something so short, but I do hope you all enjoy it.  


* * *

Ron’s kisses are like whispers of what is, and of what could be, that drift across his skin, discovering him all over again.

His every touch is a quiet declaration. There are never any words, just tongues and hands that lick and nip, leaving marks unhidden for the world to see.

Kisses almost bruising in their intensity leave Harry invigorated instead of breathless and Ron’s touches set him on fire. It smolders from the inside out, but rather than leaving him burnt out he is left blazing with life.

It's never about possession though, or a need to claim.

It’s about belonging.


End file.
